1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and method of making contacts thereof, and more particularly to electrical connectors with surface-mounted contact.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, a variety of electrical connectors are mounted to a printed circuit board by soldering terminals of such electrical connector to the surface of the printed circuit board. Such electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways for receiving the terminals therein. Each terminal has a contact portion for connecting with a corresponding plug, a soldering portion extending flatly for being surface-mounted on the circuit board, and a body portion therebetween. With rapid development of electrical industrial, a number of terminals are set in the electrical connector for increasing the speed of signal transmission. The body portions of the terminals usually need to be arranged in several rows for increasing the distance between adjacent contacts, therefore decreasing the crosstalk there between. The soldering portions are arranged in one row and located at a common plane for being surface-mounted on the circuit board firmly.
However, the terminals of different rows need to be inserted into the insulative housing respectively. Because the body portions of the terminals are located at different plane, the soldering portions of all terminals will not be formed by one time. When the soldering portions of the terminals are formed before assembling, the small error of the length between soldering portions of different rows, and error between the terminals of different rows as assembled into the insulative housing respectively, will not make the soldering portions located at one row. It will affect the connection between the soldering portions and the circuit board. In addition, the soldering portions of different rows will turn up or distort in process of assembling, which can not ensure coplanarity of the soldering portion. Therefore, it is disadvantageous to solder the soldering portions to the circuit board firmly.
Hence, an electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.